The present invention relates to a saber saw which is provided with a swinging unit.
Saber saws of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such saber saw is disclosed for example in the European Patent 151,524. This saber saw has a very complicated construction. The control surface of the toothed wheel which is driven from a motor pinion is very expensive to manufacture because its rising and lowering cam path. Also, the saw is provided with two different cooperating tilting levers and a bearing unit with a spiral spring to transfer the swinging movement to the plunger. This leads further to a high space consumption for the swinging unit.